On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful
by amberholic89
Summary: Based on the song of the same name. Quinn loses Rachel after graduation and now she plans to find her again.


**This story is based on the song 'On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful' by Kenny Chesney, I heard it and this idea come into my head. It is AU and possibly slightly OOC but this is what I would like to happen to Rachel after high school, for her to calm down and settle into a life that is away from drama and insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song 'On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful'.**

* * *

She looked happy in the pictures that she had posted, each one on the coast of somewhere beautiful, the sun shining though her hair as the wind blows across the beach. The pictures used to have him in them as well but somewhere along the line he fell away and no one replaced him.

The caption under the picture tells me that she found her paradise, the 'perfect' beach front house and a job teaching kid's music in the only school in town. I only wish I could be there with her, sharing the sun and house with her.

I had foolishly stayed in Lima, and tried to make her stay as well, trying to tie her down to this small town in the south. I had a boring nine to five job that I lacked a passion for, barely functioning enough in my daily life to qualify as living. This is what motivated e to find her.

I started making calls, phoning old friend, even Finn Hudson who eventually found his way back home after they broke up while they were in Europe. I contacted everyone I could think of, asking if any of them knew where Rachel Berry had ended up.

"Just call her Dads!" Santana once yelled, fed up of watching me spend all my time searching every scrap of any social media sites that could possibly contain her location.

"I can't," I had said "I need to find her myself, without any help." I had been stupid.

I could have saved myself the weeks of searching if I had just called them.

Brittany had walked into my house one afternoon, a single yellow sticky note in her hand.

"You didn't get it from me, but this is where she is." The note was handed over. "Go get you girl Quinn."

The note had the country and her address.

Australia was a long trip away. Somehow, with the time difference, you lose a whole day of your life when you travel to Australia from America. She had ended up on the east coast of Australia, in a state called Queensland, living in one of the small towns that dotted the coast line.

The taxi sped off behind me, flicking small bit of gravel and sand up from the road. I was finally here. Standing in front of her house.

A small smile came to my face as the idea of seeing Rachel again became a reality. I made my way up the wooden front steps, the second step creaking as I walked. The echo of my knock floated back to me through the open window, a large clear window that started at my knee and went almost to the roof.

My heart rate picks up as I hear small footsteps making their way to the front door, a loud "Just a minute" reaching my ears. The footsteps continued until they stopped right in front of me, just beyond the door.

Time slows down as the door swings open easily, the hinges squeaking as they move, the wood of the door pulling back to reveal the small brunette that had occupied my thoughts for the last few years of my life. She was just as beautiful as I remember her, clad in short jean shorts and a white tank top, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

The light and easy going smile that had been on her face dropped as she took in my tired eyes and my nervous posture.

"Quinn" she mutters, disbelief in her voice. Her eyes look my up and down, eye brows still raised in shock. "What are you doing here?"

I found myself at a loss for words after all this time. I had prepared what I was going to say to her on the plane, reciting a small speech over and over again to commit it to memory, but now it all just faded away and I was left standing there with my mouth hanging open.

"I just", I pause, clearing my throat. "I just needed to find you." It still didn't quite make sense t me but I hope that she could decipher it, she always was good at that.

She must understand it on some level because a smile blossoms across her face and sh takes a step backwards, extending an arm in an invitation to come in.

"Come inside and we'll talk."

I breathe a sigh of relief, delighted that she didn't just slam the door in my face. I step across the threshold and smile. I finally found her.


End file.
